


The Comedic Stylings of Albus Dumbledore

by danceyrselfmean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, honestly what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceyrselfmean/pseuds/danceyrselfmean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case you hadn't noticed, Hogwarts does things a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comedic Stylings of Albus Dumbledore

"Hahaha oh man," Dumbledore chuckled, before jotting something down on the parchment in front of him.

"That's hilarious, that's goddamn hysterical, that is."

He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes before setting his quill down.

"I crack myself up sometimes, Fawkes, I really do. I don't know why Comedy Central hasn't gotten back to me, I'm funny as hell."

He got up from his desk and swept off to change into his specially spangled Feast Day robes. The parchment still lying on the ornate desk only had six words scrawled on it. At the top, underlined, it read "Opening Speech." Underneath that were the words 

Nitwit  
Blubber  
Oddment  
Tweak

...in that order. There was also a small drawing of a cat, but it kind of looked like a penis.


End file.
